Zip Zap/Vizkula Island
Origins Born Eduardo Costa, he was raised by two archelogists. This was an odd profession as they lived on an island nation that prides itself on technological advancemnets. His father, Hector Silva always said before he died of Cancer " La Familia veine Primero" which means family comes first. So naturally he would one day go into the family business, as a way to honor his father. During a restoration job in Brazil when he was 23, he was hospitalized by what he describes was the Light of Destiny. A blue light that struck the earth in two places. The first in Brazil directly on the site of the 6th Aztec temple and the site of the newly cristened Desvistion memorial in New York City. A Hero Rises Months pass and Eduardo is still in the hospital from the accident. The doctor tells the Costa family that bases on the wounds the are all over Ed's body they say he won't make it. That night He is visited by a man with a golden face, and large black eyes. He says that he could help Eduardo. Fearing that he could be evil Eduardo declined the offer saying that if he dies today, at least he will see his father again. Meanwhile around the world People where cheering for Canavin's defeat of Mad Man Domineo who had tried to destroy the world, a few months prior. Canavin's orbiting Satelite base recorded the entire fight. And after Frankie reviewed the video, he noticed that 3 consecutive shots fired from the devestator weapon bounced off of Canavin's sword before entering the earths atmosphere. He summized that two shots vapourized people and entire city blocks in both Brazil and NY. The third shot disappeared over the Artic circle. On September 23th of that year Mad man Domineo escaped from his prison cell and began a desprate "run" toward the Mexican border. With A.I.A. agents in close persuit. He crossed over into mexico and semingly disappeared from radar. As if he suddenly disappeared. A week had gone by and the doctors were meeting with the Costa family. They had just finished saying their goodbyes to Eduardo. At 10:37pm the doctor pronouned Eduardo Silvio Costa dead. Several hours later the ground shook and the sea raised. Huge tital waves formed and were headed for the shore. The people cried in fear for the waves were so massive that there was no use in running. They were doomed. Just before the wall of water struck, it stopped. Suddenly a greenish blue aura surrounded the Island and shield emulated from a being floating above the Hospital. With large alien eyes like that of Canavin and skin as blue as the sea this hero saved a nation. the people cried out in admiration. The next day the shield lowered and the Black suit clad officials of the A.I.A. arrived. They questioned the Costa family, But the Costa's had no clue what had happened. The A.I.A. took in the risen Eduardo. Later he was made an agent of the A.I.A. and the bio suit to contain his powers. He is currently assigned to the amazon rain forrest to investigate the disappearences of tourists that ventured to close to one of the 13 relics of the Roswell incident. Category:Islands